His Future (Re-write)
by xXxAzuranMagexXx
Summary: This is a rewrite of my fanfic "His Future" When Reaver's crew find a young girl in the depths of his ship, he later receives a message from Theresa, concerning the girl. What will he learn? And what does she have to do with his future? Reaver/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fable series or it's characters, only my O/C's.**

 **So here we are again guys. How have you all been? So this is gonna be complete re write including some add ins and change in plot, so enjoy!**

 **/**

The young girl hummed, skipping along the cobblestone path, a basket in her little hands. She halts, skidding slightly before stopping just in front of a dark, muddy puddle. She bites her lip, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"You alright, Little One?" A kind voice asked. She looked up and found the owner of the voice. She nods, blinking her deep, blue eyes at the young brunette. "What's the matter?"

She said nothing, just pointing at the muddy puddle in front of her. The young man chuckled. "Why don't you just walk around it?"

She shook her head quickly, and in a quiet voice answered, "Papa said not to stray from the path."

The stranger smiled and walked across the muddy puddle, not caring if his boots got dirtied. He bent over slightly.

"May I escort you across, little one?"

She blinked at the man as she pondered over his question, before nodding slightly. Smiling, he lifted her up effortlessly, then carried her across the 1 meter puddle, before placing her back down on the cobblestone path.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

Before he could reply, a voice shouted.

"Alfie! We're leaving!"

"Comin', Wilkins!" He, Alfie, called back, before looking back down, only to find the small girl was no longer there.

 **/**

The ship tossed and turned, rolling in the large waves through the violent storm. The Captain of the ship, was the one and only King of The Pirates, Reaver. The immortal man who made a deal with the Shadow Court, resulting in the destruction of Oakvale.

"Captn'," the First-mate, Wilkins, announced, walking over to Reaver. "The water is coming in through holes below deck sir."

Reaver yelled profanities, "Patch them up, use whatever we have!"

"Aye aye Cap," Wilkins said, before rushing back bellow deck. "You three, with me." Three shipmates followed Wilkins bellow deck, grabbing bits and piece of solid materials to patch up the holes in the ship. Suddenly, the youngest shipmate, Alfie, spotted something moving by the barrels. Intrigued, he walked over to it, gasping at the sight of the little girl from earlier.

"What are you doing 'ere, little one?" He asked, capturing the attention of Wilkins, who walked over.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"I saw 'er when we were in Oakfield," Alfie answered.

"We need to do bring 'er to the captn'."

"You want to bring 'er to Reaver? Do'u even know 'im?"

"She can't stay down 'ere can she?"

"Can 'who' stay down here Wilkins?" the voice of Reaver questions, and both men turned to see the Captain behind them. Both stood up straight.

"Captain," Alfie greeted with a nod.

"Gentlemen," Reaver began firmly. "Can 'who' stay down here?"

"Sir we ah," Wilkins began nervously. "We found…a girl."

Reaver raised an eyebrow. "Step aside." Wilkins and Alfie both looked at each other before stepping aside, revealing the small girl, who was in fright at the new man. "How on Albion did she get in here?"

"We just found her Sir, she hasn't said anything though."

Reaver nodded, scratching his chin in thought, "Bring her to my cabin." Was all he said before leaving.

Alfie extended his hand to her, not liking the thought of having to bring her to Reaver's cabin. Who would want to bring a child anywhere near that monster?

He knocked on the door, his coat protecting the girl from the cold and the rain. He heard a faint 'enter' over the thunder, and opened the door, leading the girl inside.

"You're dismissed," Reaver said to Alfie from behind his desk, a goblet of wine in his hand.

Alfie hesitantly obeyed, giving the girl a small smile before leaving. Reaver eyed the small girl, who felt even more frightened under his gaze, and looked at the ground, hugging the coat from Alfie tighter around her.

"What's your name?" Reaver finally asked. The girl looked up at him briefly, blinking her eyes at him, before looking back down, not saying a word. Reaver felt slightly annoyed for being ignored, but chose to dismiss it, he was a gentleman after all. Whatever kindness still in him, locked deep, deep down felt pity towards the girl, but only the slightest amount. He stood up, placing his goblet on his desk before walking over to her. His tallness frightened her, along with his dark appearance, causing her to back away from him each step he took towards her, till eventually her back hit the wall and she slid down, hugging her knees tightly against her chest. He stopped where he was, he normally found it amusing when someone coward away from him, but something happened to her that made him sick. He just didn't know what. Sure he couldn't care less about children, but there was just something about her. Suddenly, everything froze, everything except Reaver. There was just silence, no rain, no thunder or lightening, and the ship stopped moving.


End file.
